Osamodas/Intelligence/2
Introduction Osamodas are one of, if not, the hardest classes to master. When played correctly they can dominate the field with summons and support damage, however when played wrong, they can be a serious burden as well as confusing the field with summons. As of such it is important to get every spell, every stat point well spent. The most common Osa builds are Intelligence and Vitality. So a combination of the two isn't an uncommon thing, or a bad build. They won't hit as much as a pure breed Intelligence Osa or last as long as a Vitality Osa. However they do have their plus sides. Intelligence/Vitality Osas hit more than pure Vitality ones and survive longer than pure Intelligence ones, which makes them a popular build. In this guide I will explain how you could raise your Int/Vit osa however it is not a rule book. You do not have to follow what I have put in here. There are many different monsters to train on items to equip, so if you find something which you feel works better than what I have in this guide do it. This guide does not need to be followed letter for letter, in it there are many different options for each aspect of the character and many more which I haven't listed. In this guide I merely want to give a helping hand with my advice. After all half the fun in dofus is discovering things for yourself. Stats Stat points are the key to doing more damage, although equipment will give you +Stats having good base stats is a neccesity. Often you will find characters who early on wasted stat points on uneccesairy stats. Each time you gain a Level you get 5 stat points. There are several ways to raise your stats depending on whether you want to favour Intelligence or Vitality. ;Till 100 Intelligence (First soft cap). *4 Intelligence 1 Vitality. For a very damage based Osa. *3 Intelligence 2 Vitality. For a slightly more damage based osa. *2 Intelligence 3 Vitality. For a slightly HP based Osa. *1 Intelligence 4 Vitality. For a very HP based Osa. ;Till 200 Intelligence (Second soft cap). *4 Intelligence 1 Vitality. For a more damage based Osa. *1 Intelligence 4 Vitality. For a more HP based Osa. OR: You could just train int until it gets to 300, then train whatever you feel is best. *You may alternate between stat point, so one level you may spend 4 on Int and 1 on Vit and the next you may spend 3 on Int and 2 on Vit. *The number next to the stat means the amount of points to spend not the amount of the stat to raise. Spells *Lvl 1-4 Raise Ghostly Claw to lvl 3. It will be your main attacking spell for a long time. *Lvl 5-7 Raise Bear Cry to lvl 3. It will be one of your best buffs. *Lvl 8-17 Raise Summoning of Gobball to lvl 5. It will be more your main summon till lvl 80. *Lvl 18-19 Raise Toad or Feline Movement up depending on your own tastes. *Lvl 20-26 Raise High-Energy Shot to lvl 4. This will allow your Gobball to attack twice *Lvl 27-30 Raise Toad or Feline Movement to level 3. *Lvl 31-42 Max Animal healing to 5 *Lvl 43-54 Max Punch of the Crackler to 5 *Lvl 55-80 Keep your points till 80 and then Max Bwork Magus *Lvl 80-90 Max Summoning of Crakler to 5 and you can unlern summoning of Gobbal if you don't PVP . *Lvl 90-100 Max Summoning of red Wyrmling to 5 *Lvl 100-110 Max Ghostly Claw to 6 . *Lvl 110-200 Max the buffs ,Max Punch of Crakler .You may max Summoning of Prespic.When you reach 190/200 Max the Summoning of Crakler/Red Wyrmling and the Dopple . Leveling Guide * Lvl 1-10 Train in Incarnam. Do the quests, hunt monsters and do the Kardorim's Crypt. You may also want to visit Astrub and do some of the quests there. * Lvl 1-30 Train in Astrub. Fight some piwis (this is also a very good way to make money because you can sell their feather for 100 kamas each) and gobballs. * Lvl 1-50 Fight crackrocks. They willl give you a good amount of XP. Or you could go to Astrub Tunnel. Equipment Sets *Lvl 1 Get full Young Adventurer Set. Or if this is too costly get full Boon Set. Boon set is easier to get as you will can get all the peices by finishing the quests in Incarnam. *Lvl 6 You may want to get a Pandawa hat for +1 for summons. Although it will remove your full set bonus and is quite expsensive. *Lvl 10 You should start getting the Gobball Set. Get Gobball Headgear, Gobball Cape,Gobboots, Gobball Hammer, Gobball Amulet and Bouze Lite Yeah's Ring. This will give you more Vitality,Strength and Intelligence. *Lvl 12 Get Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens to give you +1 summons. *Lvl 17 You may want to get a Omelette Amulet for a maximum of 5 summons at a time. It's probably better though to just keep your Gobball Amulet for the partial set boosts. *Lvl 20 Finish off your Gobball Set. Get the Gobball Belt to complete the set. The set bonus will give more Vitality, Strength, Intelligence and +1AP. *Lvl 43 Get a Red Scararing and a Kam Assutra Amulet. Keep Gobball Set untill you are a high enough level to equip full Red Scaraleaf Set . *Lvl 44 Get a Red Scara Helmet. *Lvl 45 Get a Red Scaracape. *Lvl 46 Get a Red Scarabelt to finish off your Red Scaraleaf Set. *Lvl 54 You may want to get Golden Scaraboots if you can afford them or wait till lvl 60 for... *Lvl 60 Get Jelliboots. If you haven't got Golden Scaraboots, either pair of boots is perfectley fine. *Lvl 68 Get Feudala Geta. You may wish to keep Jelliboots as a spare for when you need to do hunts for items (+PP). *Lvl 69 Get Skill of Dolls. It is very expensive however it is worth it as it basically removes the need for more +Summon equipment (you will rarely have more than 3 summons at a time). *Lvl 80 Get Royal Morello Cherry Blop Set and a Gelano , if you have a little extra cash get a vitality maged gelano. Use a Royal Gobball Headgear for lots of intelligence, or mix in whatever you think is best. As for a weapon use Ragnarok for intelligence and wisdom or God Rod for that extra ap. And for a cape use Hooded Cloak for intelligence. Pets and Mounts Intelligence * Orchid and Ginger Dragoturkey: Vitality and intelligence, what more could you need? * Fire Bwak: Pretty standard intelligence pet, easier to feed than Bow Meows though takes longer to raise. * Emerald and Orchid Dragoturkey for some intelligence and that extra mp. Vitality * Gobtubby: An easier soul eater, vitality is nice and can be raised whilst training. * Emerald Ginger Dragoturkey for 300 vitality and 1mp. Better than Gobtubby, but much more expensive.